


Might Have Taken Care of That Already

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Funny, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Hounds of Baskerville.  After Dr Frankland has blown himself up John and Sherlock retire to their room. </p>
<p>Johnlock if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Taken Care of That Already

John's mind reeled as he made his way to their Cross Keys hotel room. They had solved the case but not without unnecessary loss. Dr Frankland in his bid to escape had run across the mind field at Baskerville. It had been disturbing, reminiscent of his time in Afghanistan. Then there was the issue of the gigantic hound, an drug induced illusion.

John opened the door and went straight to his twin bed, collapsing on it. He rubbed his face as Sherlock locked the door behind them.

"That was brilliant!" Sherlock said as he took off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

"I know. You said, several times." John replied undoing the top button on his jeans. Sherlock stared at him for a moment before removing his shoes. 

"Mind if I shower first? I still have Dr Frankland in my hair." Sherlock said as he took his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt. John frowned choosing to keep his thoughts to himself for the moment.

"Go ahead." John replied rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. Sherlock flipped the kettle on then got undressed, he stood before John naked and smiled. "Would you make some tea while I'm in the shower?" John grunted and turned over pressing himself into the mattress. A moment later the shower started. John listened to Sherlock grumble to himself as he got the temperature right. John had a wicked thought, maybe he could sneak in and flush the toilet, that would teach Sherlock a lesson. John stomach suddenly spasmed.

"Oh god." He moaned, sitting up. "Sherlock hurry up." John shouted clenching his ass cheeks together. Another wave came over him and he bent over clutching his stomach. "Sherlock!" John dashed into the bathroom, grabbed Sherlock dragged him wet and soaking out of the shower, then pushed him out and slammed the door.

Sherlock sat on the bed silently stunned soaking wet and shivering. The noises coming from the bathroom were extremely unpleasant. He scrunched his noise up as John groaned and splattered the toilet. Sherlock looked around for something to dry himself with. Carefully he pulled the sheet off John's bed and used it as a towel. Once fully dried he pulled his pyjama bottoms on and sat on the edge of his bed. The sounds coming from the bathroom eventually died down, there was a flush, running water and John appeared. All the colour seemed to have been drained from his face.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Sherlock asked, trying to ignore the smell that seemed to be permeating the bathroom door.

"Please." John said softly. Sherlock flicked the kettle back on. John lay on his bed ignoring the fact his sheet was missing. "You probably shouldn't use the bathroom for a bit." The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched as he poured the boiling water over the tea bags in the cups.

"Do you feel any better now?" Sherlock asked pouring a carton of UHT milk into the tea.

"I don't think I have any liquid left in my body." John giggled. "I've opened the window, that and the extractor fan will get rid of it in a few minutes, then you can finish your shower." John blushed. "Sorry for dragging you out."

"That's fine." Sherlock said placing a cup of tea on John's bedside table.

John and Sherlock drank their tea in silence. John slowly felt he was feeling a little bit more normal.

"Do you mind if I have a shower?" John asked. Sherlock shrugged in response.

"I'll just clean my teeth first." Sherlock said making his way into the bathroom holding his nose. 

"It's not that bad." John laughed. Sherlock stuck his head out of the bathroom and smiled around his toothbrush.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend." John said smiling.

 

The shower was hot and soothed his aching body. John sighed placing his hands against the wall enjoying the steaming water hitting his sore shoulders. He was bone tired and knew he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Stepping out of the shower John wrapped a huge fluffy white towel around himself and rubbed himself down. He cleaned his teeth then walked into the bedroom to find his pyjamas laid out on his bed.

"Thanks!" He said to Sherlock who was sitting in his own bed against the headboard. John dropped his towel to get changed giving Sherlock a good view of his bum. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and grinned. John pulled his bottoms up and looked at his bed.

"Urg." John said looking at the scratchy blanket he would have to sleep under. Sherlock scooted over in his bed and lifted up the covers.

"Come on." Sherlock said with a smile. John shrugged. Why not, everyone thought they were sleeping together anyway John thought. He slipped in beside Sherlock enjoying the warmth.

"Thanks." John said as Sherlock turned off the light.

"You're welcome." Sherlock replied flinging his arm over his friend.


End file.
